Alejandra Martinez
Alejandra “Ali” Martinez is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. When Andrew Miller left Ali vulnerable during Week 1, she was nominated by Johnny Mulder, but survived eviction due to people deeming her a bigger asset than Rozina Yaqub. Despite her rough start, and the fact that she didn't win any competitions, Ali proved herself to be a good strategist by persuading Erica Hill to backdoor Veronica Doherty and playing a part in convincing the house to keep her ally, Johnny, blindsiding Kaela Grant and Derek Kesseler at the Live Eviction, during Week 7. However, during Week 8, she was nominated again by Johnny, because he was worried if he put up one of the Secret Three, she would betray him and vote one of them out, instead of his target, Kaela. But, she was blindsided, during the first half of the Triple Eviction, by a vote of 4-1, only receiving the vote of her closest ally, Olivia Riemer, becoming the second member of The Jury. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Alejandra “Ali” Martinez Age: 30 Hometown: Vancouver, BC Occupation: Personal trainer Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Loud, loyal, and energetic. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would try to make some people go at it a little bit for entertainment value. If everyone is getting along all the time, it’s a little bit boring. I would like to see people’s cattier side, but not in a malicious way, just to get some action going. I would like to see people compete to their fullest so I would put a lot of tough competitions in there – mental, physical, and emotional. I would even add a little bit of alcohol in there. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I don’t think you should go into the house with a very detailed strategy, but you should be adaptable, go in with an idea and be able to mix things up. My idea is to go in guns blazing on the social aspect and build a genuine connection with everyone, either big or small. I’m going to play that social little butterfly but not come off too overbearing or attention seeking. What are you known for? People would tell you that I am a ball of energy. I can brighten up a party or a room. If I know you and I love you, I am fiercely loyal until you cross me – then we have some issues. I only surround myself with good people because I don’t like bad energy. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Not being able to communicate with the people who I love, especially my parents and my girl tribe. My girl crew is full of fiercely loyal friends. It’s hard to find such loyal friends. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Ika Wong! I’m sure everybody says that and it’s super cliché but there is something very particular about Ika. She played a bit of a Neda game and did a lot of background stuff. However, Neda let her control and manipulation of the house get to her head, but Ika was true to her relationships. She was unapologetic with her character and everybody knew who she was. I see that in myself. I am very genuine and kind hearted until you disrespect me. What do people from Vancouver have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? Vancouver is very cut throat, and everyone is hustling. When I first moved to Vancouver everyone felt really cliquey. It took me a long time to make friends. It really forces you to get thicker skin and that’s critical to have in the house. I think Vancouver is the New York of Canada. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia *Alejandra, along with the other two female jurors, faced eviction twice. *Whenever Alejandra was nominated, she was nominated by Johnny Mulder as the pawn. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:Hispanic-Canadian Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Season 6 (CAN) Jury Members